Atlas/Central Europe
Political summary Like most of Europe, however, all of Central Europe has been flagged by the many various powers, and is occupied by the Prussians, Austrians, Russians, and Turks. Because Central Europe harbours most of Europe's population, it is thus no secret that Russia's military strength is very dependent in these areas, with the Russian Empire occupying four of the six available supply centres, making it a very formidable enemy indeed. However, Russia's strength is also its weakness, because the bulk of its military force is open to attacks from the west which if successful would rob it of its armies. Even though the Austrians control only roughly about half the same number of armies which Russia could muster from Europe, it cannot hope to stand against an L-shaped front comprising Turkey and the other Europeans in the vicinity. Those fighting on Russia's borders such as the Prussians and Turks should take this lesson to heart. Brandenburg-Prussia The lands called Brandenburg-Prussia once lay outside the ambit of the Holy Roman Empire, but were integrated into the German homeland by the efforts of the Teutonic Order. The Teutonic Order for all purposes have vanished from German political life, but their descendents founded a new state whose capital is based in this territory. Transylvania This heavily forested and hilly region forms a crossroads between the major powers of the day in Eastern Europe. Wallachia Hungary *file:bonus.png: Eureka — Science *file:supply_Centre.png available Bulgaristan Formerly known as Thrace to Christians, Bulgaristan or the "Land of the Bulgars" is a mountainous region straddling the Black Sea just north of Greece. Apart from it being the home of the Ottoman tobacco industry, Bulgaristan is also of great strategic importance since it guards the gates to the Bosporus — and Istanbul as well. Poland This land of forest and plain has a great deal of arable land as well as vaulable deposits of coal just below the surface. North Carpathia Pomerania Ingria Although Moscow is considered to be the most significant city in Russia, the capital of Ingria, Petrograd, has served as the capital of the Russian nation for over two generations now. It is not difficult to see why — unlike Moscow, Ingria has access to the Baltic Sea ... and the rest of Europe. Russia The split between Russia and Ingria reflects the cataclysmic clash of old and new in Russian society — although the Czar may have installed a new capital by the shores of Ingria at Petrograd, Russia still remains very much the heart of the empire, with all roads throughout the Russian lands converging at its capital, Moscow. Don Basin Ukraine Crimea Belarus Volga Basin Lithuania Estonia *file:supply_Centre.png available Courland Austria Ever since the acquisition of Austria by Rudolf Hohenstaufen, his descendants have created an empire that stood for almost six centuries. It is from here, Austria, that they continue to remain a going concern in the world of European politics and diplomacy. Bohemia Geologists report that the hills of Bohemia have substantial deposits of yellowcake, a strange amber-coloured mineral that is said to contain uranium. Natural resources aside, this is also one of the most industrialised parts of Central Europe, thanks to its strategic location at the junction of several European waterways. Moravia *file:rare.png: Titanium Bessarabia Category:Atlas